Blossomstripe
Blossomstripe 'is a sleek tortioseshell tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes, powerful hind legs, long claws, powerful shoulders, and a nicked ear. Description Appearance Blossomstripe is a very large she-cat with multiple markings of tortioseshell and calico like markings scattered across her pelt. Her fur is very thick, most of the color on her pelt being white on her chest, muzzle, and underbelly. Blossomstripe's fur is very shiny and clean, especially since she grooms it about every day and likes to make a good impression. The rest of her pelt has patches of brown, black, and a smoothe orange dapple around her forehead, back, tail, ears, and almost reach down to her paws. She has long, slender legs, and a long, slender neck, though her tail is somewhat in medium range of length. Her eyes are a masculent golden, almost as bright as the sunlight. A small scar runs across the back of her neck, and another one rests alongside her back and reaches down to her flank. She has a rather large "v" shaped nick in her left ear as well. She has a fairly long tail that helps her to keep balance when fighting, and muscular, broad shoulders. Her eartips are a bit slanted, but still pointy. Her body is fine-strcutered and her pelt is neat and kept clean, most of the time not a spot of dirt on her body. Overall, she is very healthy and rarely gets sick, but if ever, she'll usually get sick during the winter. Character Blossomstripe is very sweet, soft, and caring, but isn't afraid to fight in battle to defend what she cares for most and loves. When somone needs help, she'll be more than willing to help out in any way she can. Blossomstripe isn't very moody, and always seems to be happy rather than grumpy unlike some cats in her Clan. She is very easy to warm up to when you get to know her, but she is slightly hostile and non-trusting towards strangers and newcomers of the Clan. Blossomstripe also likes to think that she is helpful in ways, and can greatly benefit to FlameClan. She is very smart, compassionate, and understanding, and usually has cats that come to her for advice or help with a problem. Blossomstripe doesn't hold grudges, or revenge, usually, but can get very mad at somone at times, and confront them rather than ignore them and act like nothing happened. She doesn't like the fact that some cats find her annoying and talkative, and likes to know that she has somone who cares about her. She isn't very needy, and can do most things on her own. However, she will ask for help sometimes when needed. Blossomstripe is laid back most of the time, and is not the type to argue much over simple or dramatic things. She isn't very keen in conflict, but does use a good choice of words when trying to solve a problem or end an arguement. She doesn't judge somone very quickly by appearance or lack of intellegence, rather, she judges by how one acts and or from their personality. Blossomstripe is very relaxed most of the time, and she doesn't get mad as easily as others. Whenever she is depressed or mad about something, she can be a little moody at times, but overall, she is very protective of her friends and family, and will do anything to keep them safe. Skills Blossomstripe is a very good fighter, but she usually will used words to solve the conflict rather than fight first. She is a very good hunter, especially since she has a long tail to help her keep balance. She is a good swimmer, but doesn't really go swimming at the Waterfall often. She is very fast, most of the time depending on her long legs to pick up speed quickly. She is very large, about the size of a norwegian forest cat. She isn't very good at climbing trees because of her large, muscualr figure, and is somewhat skinny, but average height and length of a normal cat. Life History 'Kittypet: :Blossomstripe was born as a Kittypet to two unnamed cats, but always hated how soft and pitiful her life was. She encountered a few Clan cats at the time, and always hoped to be fierce like them one day instead of being some helpless beauty-pawed twoleg pet. She was born along with her sister, Sal, Larksong, and Dawnwhisper, Sal being the only Kittypet that never went out into the forest and rather relished her soft, non-chaosed life. A few days after deciding that she was going to leave, she figured out her siblings had moved away since their twolegs passed away, but Sal was the only one that stayed. She informed Sal that she was going to depart from her Kittypet life, but pushed aside her needs and focused on reuniting with her sisters. Loner: ' :After a few years of searching for her sisters, Blossomstripe became a loner, living on the outskirts of the Clan territories and often not negotiating with anyone. Eventually, she found her sisters, and was finally reunited with her family again. Unfortantly, she couldn't convince them to go back home, and the three cats had to live as loners. A few moons after, the siblings were once again seperated, and Blossomstripe was again alone. Though, she did meet a very kind tom by the name of Checkers, and quickly made friends with him. She didn't talk to him much, but noticed that he had devoloped a crush on her, and often pushed away the thought of having a mate and instead find her sisters, no matter how long it took. :Checkers manipulated her into believing that he loved her, and sadly, the former Kittypet fell for his trick and agree to be his mate. A few days after, Blossomstripe noticed that Checkers had dsiappeared, and she went searching for him. She found him at the Kittypet place unexpectedly with her sister, Sal, the two sharing tongues and the two cats acting as if they were mates. Out of rage, Blossomstripe attacked her former mate and Sal brawled with the the two of them, trying to stop the fight and end it quickly without any problems. :Blossomstripe explained to her sister that Checkers would only do the same thing to her that happened to herself, and endeavored her hardest to keep the two apart. She felt happy for her sister, but angered and hurt inside at the same time. A few moons later, Blossomstripe joined FlameClan, and put everything behind her, gladly accepting that her old life was gone and she no longer wanted to think about anything that had happened back then. And soon, Dawnwhisper and Larksong joined FlameClan as well, finally being reuinited with Blossomstripe once and for all. Adulthood Roleplay Quotes ''Coming Soon Trivia *Blossomstripe is Flame's female bae <3 **In some way, Blossomstripe relates to Flame in real life. *Blossomstripe is somewhat based off of a friend's OC on another Wikia. Pedigree 'Sisters: ' :Sal - Deceased, Residence Unknown :Dawnwhisper - Deceased, Residence Unknown :Larksong - Deceased, Residence Unknown '''Mate(s): :Checkers - Deceased, Residence Unknown :Thunderheart - Deceased, StarClan Relationships Enemies Checkers :Her first and formal mate. Blossomstripe encountered him when she was a rogue, but never really discussed anything with him or talked to him. She never knew, but soon found out that he liked her, and wasn't very impressed by the idea. At first, he seemed sweet, loving, outgoing, and everything else a good mate should be, but he manipulated her into liking him, and knew never to trust him again. She didn't exactly know how or why he liked her, but went along with the idea quiet happily, but was very discouraged and despised him after he left her for her sister Sal without hesitation. Notable Featherwhisp : Images Life Image Character Pixels Blossomstripe.queen.png|Queen Oie transparent (15).png|Kittypet Category:Characters Category:FlameClan Cat Category:Deceased Category:Former Loner Category:Former Kittypet Category:Deceased Cats Owned by Flame Category:StarClan Cat Category:She-cat